Sunrise
by Ashe Corinthos
Summary: "I'll show you how much I love you, over and over, until you can't forget." -To love without holding back, and be loved in return. A casual morning on Valentine's for two lovers.


The yellow glow of sunlight tints the room in shining hues, and a clock tolls the early hour somewhere in the house.

The air is silent save for light breathing and the rustle of fabric. Shifting a bit, Len yawns quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace too much. Just waking up, he readjusts the soft comforter over his waist, tugging it a little further up onto his torso. The bed creaks underneath his weight, and he hears a soft noise from nearby. The sound reminds him that he's not alone, and a small smile lights over his features.

Opening his eyes sleepily, the blonde stares up at the ceiling, tenderly reaching up to rub his eye. He's encased in warmth- some from the blanket, but most from the presence beside him.

He turns his head to look at her, the girl nearby with her back to him. Her short golden hair is splayed out around her pillow with abandon, gleaming brilliantly like the halo of an angel. Her soft, ivory shoulder peeks out from the protection of the covers, and his eyes trace over the contours of her bare skin, following the curve of her shoulder blade and the small of her back as it disappears into unseen territory.

A pleasant heat wells in his chest- something normal to him now, every time he sees her.

He always counts himself lucky that he has the chance to wake up next to a goddess every morning. A beautiful woman whose smile lights up his world.

Moving to look at her, he admires her sleeping face, the look of peace that's eased over the smooth paleness of her cheeks. Her chest rises and falls evenly, signalling her deep sleep- and he lets out a small chuckle when she lightly snores.

Tinted in the beauty of the new morning, she shines like a gem.

 _Rin._

Though he's woken up beside her for a couple of years now, it never grows old to observe her when she's asleep, how soft and cute she looks when she shifts positions, her hands curled near her face.

Indulging in his own urges, he slips closer to her, lifting the blanket to pull her into his chest. Her warm body fits perfectly to his, like two halves of a whole piece, and it gives him great pleasure whenever he can hold her like this.

Leaning in, Len wraps an arm over her hip, dancing his fingers along her stomach tenderly and pressing light kisses to the curve of her neck, the skin silky to the touch. He's explored this place before, felt every inch of her creamy body, but he never becomes tired of revisiting it. Each time he can touch delicate kisses to the softness, to hear her voice calling his name or to see the looks of love in her eyes, fills him with unimaginable warmth.

He can't help himself that he's drawn to her, like a moth to a mesmerizing flame. Rin has always been ' _The Girl'_ for him. They started as childhood friends and worked their way to the here and now, after he finally gathered up enough courage to tell her how he felt. The way she'd smiled that day is still imprinted into his memory.

While he showers her shoulder in small, loving kisses, the blonde stirs awake, humming aloud her confusion.

"Mm… Len?" she mutters with vague questioning, yawning, her eyes not yet open to face the world. Instead she shies from the light, deeper into his arms in reflex. "What are you doing…?"

"Morning, sweetheart," he answers in a velvet tone, nuzzling into her alabaster skin and inhaling the heightened sweetness of her citrus scent. "Rise and shine, love."

"Aw… five more minutes," she groggily answers, though she easily tilts her head to allow him to reach more areas to scatter his affectionate pecks. "Leeeen, I'm still tired…"

"I can wake you up if you want," he offers with a playful smile etched onto his features, enjoying himself profusely.

Even tired, her cheeks light with a rosy blush. She turns her head to look at him, peeking open her deep cerulean irises to peer at his face while the sunlight turns her skin golden.

"C'mon, it's still early-" she starts to protest, but he quiets her with a swift, tender kiss on the lips. The flavor of her mouth is one he'll not soon forget, one he's instead memorized over the years, savored as if he'd never have another chance to taste it again. The contour of her moist, warm lips molding to the shape of his, the surprised intake of breath before she melts into the gesture, the way he can feel her pulse thrumming under his hands.

So alive, so beautiful. Majestic gorgeousness, meant for his eyes alone. A precious cherub whose smile is like the most vibrant of sunrises.

Ah, it's so painfully obvious he's smitten by her.

He holds the kiss a few moments, tempted to pull her closer and run his palms along every natural curve of her doll-like body. Finally he moves himself away to gaze down at her with a feather-light grin on his face.

Rin returns the eye contact levelly, looking dazed before she offers a thin frown. "Hey, don't kiss me right after I wake up," she protests, reaching up to his face to tug on a loose, curling lock of his shiny yellow hair. "I haven't brushed my teeth or anything."

"Rin, I'd kiss you even if you hadn't showered in a year," he tells her, nuzzling his nose against hers and pressing a peck on the tip of it.

"Yuck," she replies with a hint of mirth, twirling his hair between her fingers, starting to wake fully now that he's not allowing her to fall back asleep. "You're just saying that because I'm your fiancée."

He chuckles under his breath, tracing shapes along her stomach. "'Even if I was, it's still true."

She shivers lightly under his ministrations, sighing as she adjusts her head on the pillow. "You're such a cheeseball."

"That's right, and proud to bear the title." He hugs her close, settling his chin down over the base of her neck as she shifts into a more comfortable position he can hold her in. "You know you love me, though."

"Cocky," she hums, but a light giggle escapes her throat when he nips at her earlobe, snuggling into her back and massaging her hip with a delicate caress.

"I'll take that as a yes," Len purrs, kissing her jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replies, then glances back at him with curiosity. "What has _you_ so affectionate today?"

He pauses his loving exploit of her slender frame for a moment. "Hmm? It's Valentine's day, honey. I want to make sure you know how much I adore you."

A smidgen of understanding dawns over her rosy cheeks. " _Oh._ That's right. No wonder you're being extra cuddly."

He laughs then. "It sounds like you forgot."

"Hey, c'mon- I just woke up," she protests. "You can't blame me for not remembering right away."

Rin moves onto her back, and he's graced with the glorious opportunity to see her face to face again, her healthy skin glowing under the morning rays pouring through their bedroom window.

Her arms wrap around his neck, and she tilts her head off to the side.

"Mm… so do we have big plans today?" she asks, raising a brow.

He leans down to connect their foreheads, closing his eyes to savor the closeness and the feeling of her body pressed to his, the familiar heat soothing him. Whenever he's with Rin, she has a calming effect over him. It's incredibly helpful when he's stressed over work- she's usually nearby, sometimes with a fresh cup of cocoa and reassurances. It's like having a blanket thrown over his shoulders.

"Not really, unless you want to go out. I was thinking more along the lines of staying in bed all day," Len says nonchalantly, debating on whether or not to steal another kiss.

"Hah… that doesn't sound too bad." Rin sighs softly, leaving a few of her own pecks dotted over his cheeks. "The whole day like this… I'd be fine with that. Are you sure that's all you want to do?" The question is lofty, with an undertone of something sultry.

A mischievous expression takes over on his features, and he growls under his breath. "Well, I'm sure we could find a lot of things to make it interesting," he notes openly, his tone taking on a suggestive edge. "Today I'm all yours, my queen- let me treat you like the lovely goddess you are."

"You really _can't_ get any cheesier than that, Len." The blonde woman laughs, but kisses him before he can protest. Moist lips connecting and reconnecting, a few moments of quiet noises from them both before she grins and pulls back, her night-sky eyes meeting his with love. "But you're right. I _do_ love that about you."

He noses her cheek, his warm breath fanning the rosy flesh. He's restraining himself from ravishing her like the finest of delicacies, but he knows he'll lose out eventually. But luckily, he has all day to spend with her.

Moving to straddle the girl, he grins widely at her gasp and peppers her face in kisses.

"And I love _everything_ about you. So I'll show you how much I love you, over and over, until you can't forget."

When his mouth and hers meld together again, he can't help feeling the sunlight splashing over them is hot as the passion between them, leaving them dyed in gold.

What a perfect way to start the morning.

* * *

A/N: Unbeta'd, and written listening to **'The Ball At The End Of Time' -Rin/Len K** and the _Kimi no Na Wa/Your Name OST._

 _Dedicated to Neame kke._

Happy Valentine's day, everyone. I hope you're all happy and having fun with loved ones. This is fic #2 of 2.

This is what I call a steamfic- in which it sounds like smut, but it definitely isn't. The main point of this is just Len and Rin, a couple who's been together a long time, spending their romantic holiday in bed. You can take that and run with it, but there's nothing M about it- unless you count all the suggestive things that were said. Hehehe.

(This fic may also be loosely connected to 'To Understand Love.')

This is actually kinda embarrassing but I promised myself I'd write it, so here it is. (The urge to write this was mostly thanks to my recent bout in the Shall We Date game series).

Also, this is my 50th fanfic. Thanks everyone for sticking with me all this time- this is for those of you who've been with me since the start. :)

Thank you for reading, and I hope this pleases you whether you have plans today, or if you're sitting home alone and playing dating sims.

...hehehe.

Read on~!

~Disclaimer~. I own only dirty thoughts (sometimes), fantasies, and a dream of the perfect romance, but nothing more.


End file.
